


【盾冬】寻人启事

by Styx_020



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_020/pseuds/Styx_020
Summary: 在从生到死的所有活法中，属于Steve Rogers的只有一种，那就是：与Bucky Barnes一起度过一生。除此之外，再无选择。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	【盾冬】寻人启事

**Author's Note:**

> #借梗解忧杂货店。接队2时间线，一个寻回爱人的故事。万字一发完。  
> #存个档，没怎么排版。[]里是Bucky的信，【】里是Steve的信。  
> #感谢阅读。非常非常感谢。

四月。L城。天气晴朗。  
Steve把摩托车停好，从兜里摸出一串钥匙，打开了卷帘门。金子般的阳光随着铁皮抖动的哗啦声倾泻到小小的杂货店里，细小的尘埃在空中起舞，货架上成排的商品摆放的整整齐齐，昨天新进的两箱日用品还没上架，摞在门口。  
他把挡路的箱子踢开一点，侧身走进去，径直走到最里面，掀开有些旧了的布帘，从里面打开了杂货店的后门。  
后门左侧钉了一个牛奶箱，旁边墙上贴着一张淡色彩纸，用滑稽得有几分可爱的字体“画”着一行字：“乐意为你解答疑问。”  
Steve从牛奶箱里掏出三封信，又在墙上一处掉了砖的小洞里摸出一小瓶胶水，把翘角的彩纸粘牢抚平，转身进了屋。  
清晨一般没什么顾客，他把信放到小收银台的抽屉里，开始整理货架。  
把两箱日用品归类摆放整齐之后，依然没人上门，Steve便坐到桌前，准备读信。  
三封信里，一个是浅粉色信封，只写了“To Steve”，字体纤细，没有署名，想必是个女孩儿；一个是纯白色信封，工工整整地写着To Mr. Rogers和From Kevin，字迹很是稚拙，大概是还没念中学的小男孩；最后一个是最常见的牛皮纸信封，史蒂夫翻过来一看，愣住了，信封上一个字母都没写，干净得像水管冲刷过的路面。  
事实上，来信的咨询者也不乏注重隐私的人，他们往往不在信封上留下痕迹，而是选择在信纸的末尾署名，或者干脆使用昵称。但一种超越理性思考的直觉在一瞬间抓住了Steve，当他拿起那枚毫不起眼的信封，他只觉得自己应该先打开它，而不是像往常一样按顺序解答疑问。  
Steve裁开信封，从中抽出了一张信纸——也是普普通通的样式——怀着一种奇异的期待打开了它，熟悉的字迹猛然撞入眼帘，他几乎是立刻屏住了呼吸，甚至连双手都开始颤抖起来。  
第一行写的是“Hi”，大写的H小写的i，分明就是那因为看过太多遍甚至改变了他自己的书写习惯的字迹。  
Steve盯着信纸，半晌才喃喃说：“哦，Bucky……”

这一天距离Steve在这座偏僻小城找到Bucky，已经过去了三个月。  
三个月里，Steve试图接近Bucky四十四次，被摆脱四十五次。多出来的那次是因为最后一回他跟丢Bucky后，Bucky反过来跟踪了他两公里，然后在Steve毫无防备的情况下来了一记背后绞杀，贴在他耳边冷冰冰地说：“不要再来找我。我需要一个人独处，不需要额外的‘帮助’。”然后又在大街小巷兜兜转转，第四十五次甩掉了Steve。  
值得庆幸的是，Bucky看起来并没有再次转移到另一个城市的打算。Steve无奈之下，只好在Bucky居住的街区租了房子，为了尽快熟悉环境，也为了有些收入，他还接手了一家杂货店，一边心甘情愿地在一座小城里消磨人生，一边无望地追求着已经忘记了他七十年的曾经的爱人。  
而在他经营杂货店的日子里，附近的小孩子都对这个年轻英俊的美国人产生了浓厚的兴趣，他们比往常更加频繁地光顾这家小小的店铺，怀着极大的好奇心同Steve攀谈——也许这听起来像是大人才会做的事情（当然大人们也这样做了），但这些小孩子确实对此更加热衷。他们争相问Steve各种问题，有的看起来正常一些，譬如：“你从哪里来？”，“你真的会画画吗？”一类，有的则稀奇古怪，天马行空：“浣熊能成为宇宙强盗吗？”，“把一颗星球种满玫瑰花会怎样？”。一向宽容的Steve对这些孩子的问题几乎来者不拒，大多都会用心回答，次数多了，开始有孩子（甚至一些成年人——当然，主要是女性）把Steve的杂货店当做倾诉烦恼、咨询问题的树洞，趁着夜色偷偷把信放进后门的牛奶箱，把自己的疑惑封进信里，等待Steve那一定会在第二天晚上出现的回答。  
Steve有时也会苦笑，帮别人解决了这么多烦恼，给出了那么多有效建议，但对自己面临的问题，却依然束手无策。  
谁又能来告诉他该怎样找回他的Bucky呢？  
他曾无数次坐在桌前冥思苦想，却找不到一个好的方法，融化那颗被冰封七十年的心。  
直到这一天。直到这一天。  
冰层忽然裂了个口子，一封信从裂口里被投递了出来。  
Steve觉得自己是欣喜若狂了，不然怎么会将一封信捧读十遍。但他又觉得这还远远不够，他想记住这信纸上的每一字每一句，甚至每个标点的位置、形状，才可以妥帖地收进心里安放。

[嗨：  
我应该叫你Steve吗？像七十年前的Bucky那样？还是叫你Cap，像你现在的队友那样？]

怎样都可以，你想怎样叫我都可以，Bucky，只要你还认得我。名称并不重要，压根不重要，我只希望你认得我，记得我。

[很抱歉，我还是不能让你接近我。我忘记了太多了，又做了太多不该做的事，脑子里一团浆糊，有时会分不清记忆和想象。这会让我狂躁——偶尔的，还会让我变得危险。而你无需涉险。  
不管你相不相信，在回忆的过程中我确实会产生一些臆想，这真的很难避免，我有时候靠想象来验证回忆。  
到现在为止，我还在努力区分它们。我开始写日记了，这对我重拾记忆很有帮助，但我也不确定我能做到什么程度。我希望你也不要抱太大希望。]

会很痛吗？回忆过去、分不清记忆和现实的时候？会头痛吗Bucky？  
狂躁情绪持续得久吗？当你受伤、或者伤到自己的时候有人为你包扎吗？  
从你的来信得知你的近况真是一种甜蜜的惩罚，天知道我有多乐于了解你的生活，又有多么痛恨这种无法陪在你身边的无力感。  
哦，Bucky。

[事实上，我想收回之前对你说过的一句话。就是那句“不需要额外帮助”什么的……我得承认，一个人的力量是有限的，我需要一些坚定有力的记忆来对抗那些洗脑词给我带来的影响，这是我最好的武器之一，但遗憾的是，我对有些回忆并不很确定，所以我需要你的帮助。我能继续给你写信吗？当我对某段记忆产生怀疑的时候，我希望你能帮我做出判断。]

这短短几行字引起的情绪风暴如此不可抵抗，Steve只觉得心都要被撕裂成两半了——一半在狂喜中灰飞烟灭，一半在心痛中无尽沉沦。  
他永远、永远也没法对Bucky可能遭受的苦难视而不见。  
透过这封薄薄的信，那些复健过程中的艰难险阻就那样赤裸地横陈在他眼前，带着鲜明的恶意，将刀口都对准Bucky。就在他的眼前。  
他简直要被这种无力感逼疯了。这世上还有比看着挚爱受伤害更恶毒、更残忍的惩罚吗？没有了。美国队长也忍受不了这个。这是把心按到荆棘上一般的痛苦。  
Steve怀着极度的思念亲吻信纸最底的署名，将信纸轻轻叠好放回信封里，再把信封放到最贴近胸口的衣袋——然后垂下头，把脸埋进手掌里，久久、久久地沉默。

四月二十六日。晚上十点四十分。夜空晴朗，繁星闪烁。  
Steve静静站在漆黑一片的杂货店中央，烟酒货架旁。  
微风吹拂着门外的一株株悬铃木，成百上千片树叶在枝头喁喁私语，他早已放下的铁皮卷帘在风的推挤下轻轻振动，隔着一层门外还时不时传来高一声低一声的虫鸣。他专心致志地听着这些琐碎的响动，辨认其中可能夹杂着的跫音。  
过了大约十分钟，这一片祥和的奏鸣中加入了一个陌生的合奏者。  
那是只属于杀手和潜伏者的声音，不屏息凝神就不能发现。声音的制造者带着多年训练才会有的细微和敏捷，正在接近他的杂货店。  
Steve无声地笑了。他一点一点抬起头来。  
透过门窗的缝隙，可以看到银子一样的月光铺满了地面，不远处有一个细细长长的黑影正在原地摇曳，Steve知道，那是他在观望。这观望的时间很短，黑色的影子很快又动了，他快步走到了Steve杂货店的牛奶箱前，停住了脚步。  
他没有直接打开盖子，停了一阵，像是在思考什么。  
Steve白天时拆掉了后门处的一块木条，移动了一点位置之后又重新钉了上去——所以他现在可以肆无忌惮地盯着门外那张脸，而不用担心自己被发现。  
月光从来者的斜后方映照下来，为他冷峭的身形披上了一层不可思议的光华，黑色鸭舌帽挡住了大部分的眉眼，只有耳畔几缕棕色的发丝垂下来，引人往那带着一道浅沟的下巴看去。Steve用视线摩挲那道浅沟，然后恋恋不舍地向上：两片抿在一起的嘴唇……挺直的鼻梁……有力的眉宇……只能隐约辨认的一双眼……  
一切全跟他心里的模样契合，分毫不差。  
Steve入神地看着他。  
这情形好像一场幻梦，黑夜与月华让此时此刻充满了魔力，时间不再流逝，夜风也不再流淌，世界全然静止了，那张魂牵梦萦的脸就在仅仅一米之外，不会逃跑，也不会消失，帽子下的神情甚至都跟Steve猜想的一模一样。  
暗处的偷窥者不自觉地屏着呼吸，全然忘我地注视着门外，目光里甚至带着几分贪婪。  
Steve事后完全不记得自己都想了些什么，也可能什么都没想，他只是看着那个身影，只是看着就已经获得了全部。  
短短几十秒之后，迷梦被打破了。随着极轻微的喀啦一声，Steve还没回过神，黑色的影子已经摇曳着走远了。  
Steve闭了闭眼，等着大脑中的图库把刚才的画面存档，也等着Bucky真正走远。一直到心情都平复，才开门出去。  
他打开牛奶箱，傍晚放入的信已经被取走，但空荡荡的牛奶箱里，多了一朵新鲜可爱的小雏菊。

【……至于你上次提到的小巷子，对，没错，就在那家电影院旁边。还记得1943年6月14日吗？你所在的107步兵团开往英格兰战场的前一夜，你就是在这个小巷子里帮我打走了一个大块头混蛋，然后邀请我逛去未来世界博览会。啊，那天还是我第五次伪造征兵材料入伍惨遭失败！我不甘心，中途又溜开了，站在征兵宣传板前想办法，一直到你来找我，我们还吵了几句嘴……这是你被九头蛇俘虏前我们见的最后一面。】

【考斯伯格，是的，就是那个军工厂。我在那里找到了你，当然，还有咆哮突击队。哈，那可是我们第一次聚首呢，直接就捣毁了九头蛇的重要基地。Bucky……我真高兴你记起来了这么多事情，而且你的记忆之准确简直令我惊讶！  
你知道吗，刚被解冻的那段时间，我经常感到无所适从。因为那些对人们来说发生在半个多世纪以前的事情，对我其实不过发生了区区几个月而已。没什么人能跟我聊到一起，他们只是热衷于了解跨越七十年来到现代社会的感受。而我的记忆力偏偏又拥有着血清带来的增强作用，那些事情……所有的事情，都清晰无比地刻在我的脑海里，有时让我觉得如鲠在喉。但现在，你奇迹般地全都记起来了，在整个21世纪，唯有你是和我生命轨迹完全重合的人，与你交谈能获得的快乐比跟所有人加起来都多。】

【……当然，不见面是解忧杂货店的基本原则。咨询者们所需要的也是这样一种安全感。我知道你不是出于难以启齿或者怯懦之类的原因——事实上，面对我时你永远不必有这样的感觉——你是我生平见过的最坚强的人，我相信你，也理解你这么做的原因。寻找过去、寻回自我可不是那么容易的事，我希望你完全按照你意愿的节奏来，不必心急，也不必心怀愧疚，有任何、任何问题随时联系我，能够给你提供一些过去的拼图碎片，对我也是一件乐事。  
Bucky，前路漫长，我会一直陪着你，直到尽头。】

他们保持着通信。一直到五月底，Bucky来信十一封，史蒂夫回信十封。  
这一天的傍晚，史蒂夫写好了回信，却迟迟没有起身将它放到牛奶箱里。  
暮色已经降临，再过不到三十分钟，街灯就要亮起，行人们会纷纷回到家里，开始享受一天中的悠闲时光，整座小城都会被旋低音量旋钮。  
但这一天，Steve没有像往常一样按时锁门。  
于是当Bucky穿着一身深色衣服悄无声息地走近时，看到的就是这样的景象：金发的大个子坐在杂货店的后门口，微微低着头，身边竟然还放着一瓶喝了一半的酒。  
他在原地站定不动了。  
Steve抬起头：“Bucky？”  
不见面的原则被打破了。  
Steve的声音听起来有几分低落，他抬头望着Bucky的方向，同他对视着，喉结微微滚动，好似有话要说，却半天都没开口，眼神里竟带着少见的迷茫。  
Bucky保持着双手插在兜里的动作，静静看了他一会，然后向杂货店后门一点点走过来。  
他走得并不快，脸上也没什么表情，一直匀速走到Steve跟前，垂眼看了他几秒钟才问：“你今天，怎么了？”  
Steve说：“Kevin不在了。”

六月初，Steve与Bucky一起参加了Kevin的葬礼。  
Kevin是个只有12岁的小男孩，Steve接到Bucky来信的那天，也收到了来自Kevin的第一封信。  
和那些匿名咨询烦恼的人不同，Kevin是Steve除了Bucky之外见过本尊的第二个咨询者。因为严重的先天性心脏病，他大多时候都住在医院病房里，医生预言他活不过十六岁。  
由于不能去上学，Kevin没有什么同龄的朋友，他喜欢看书，打游戏，通过每天半小时的上网时间来了解外面的世界。  
直到有一天，他妈妈对他说，我们这片街区新来了一位Rogers先生，他的杂货店后门上，钉着一个特别的牛奶箱。  
Steve跟Kevin来往的信件差不多同Bucky一样多，期间他还曾去医院探望过Kevin两次。那是个非常可爱的小男孩，没有按照医院的规矩穿白色病号服，而是让妈妈为他买了一套印着小恐龙的睡衣，枕边摆着各种各样的手办和模型。常年住院、缺少运动让他的皮肤呈现一种近乎透明的苍白色，看起来也比同龄人瘦小很多，但Kevin却有一双明亮、灵活的眼睛，看着Steve讲话的样子就像个天真不谙世事的小王子。  
本来Steve与Kevin约好要再去看他的——Kevin没有父亲，被推进手术室的话只有母亲会在门外等他——在他手术前一天为他加油鼓劲，Steve甚至想好了邀请Bucky与他同去，买上一套Kevin喜欢的乐高玩具，让他知道有这么多人等着他健健康康地回来。但就在他准备给Bucky写信的这一天，Kevin的妈妈亲自通知了他这个消息：因为急性心衰，Kevin甚至没能等到心脏移植，就永远地离开了这个世界。

葬礼这天雨下得很大，阴惨惨的乌云齐聚城郊公墓上空，天上地下的水汇到一起，流成了一条条细细的河。  
参加葬礼的人不多，大雨更是缩短了本就简单的仪式。人们立在雨中默念祷词，放在白色石碑前的一束束鲜花被雨水打到凋零，空气中除了水雾就是细细碎碎的嗡鸣。从交错的几顶黑伞中望过去，最前的黑衣女人瘦削到了不可想象的程度。  
Steve和Bucky站在最后，隔着一层层的雨幕，看着那位母亲无声地哭泣。她太悲伤了，差不多被悲伤压垮了，那身黑色一点一点委顿下去，变成了只有半人高。悲伤到极致的母亲将额头抵在了墓碑上，双手扶着墓碑边缘就像还抱着她的孩子。  
雨下得更大了。这座墓园在平日里不会像这样的喧嚣，风雨代替了人的悲哭，雨滴碎在无数的石碑上，迸裂成小小的白色水花，每一朵都像那孩子生前的一个微笑。  
墓前告别完毕之后，葬礼便结束了。人群中有人伸手搀扶Kevin的母亲，她小幅度地挣扎了一下，终于还是跟着那双手站起了身。  
亲朋好友们依次同Kevin的母亲告别，然后陆陆续续地散去，不知怎的，人变少了，周围却仿佛更吵了。在一片雨声中，Kevin母亲走上前，与Steve和Bucky分别拥抱：“感谢你们来参加Kevin的葬礼。”她的声音哽咽，面色像当初得病的Kevin一样苍白，眼睛是红的。  
Steve回答：“Kevin是个很可爱的孩子，我相信他一定去了天国。我们会永远记得他的。”Bucky注意到他的声线也有些模糊，然而在磅礴的大雨中，似乎一切细微的反常都可以被解释。

直到他们一起返回Steve的杂货店。  
两个人都湿透了，头发塌到额上，鼻尖冷得微微泛红，连睫毛上都挂了水珠。  
Steve问：“我家离这里比你家近很多，Bucky，你愿不愿意跟我回去换身干衣服？”  
直到这时，Bucky才确定，Steve说话时确实带了一点鼻音。  
这没道理，超级士兵怎么可能因为一场雨就感冒呢？  
Bucky上前一步，看着他的眼睛，出乎意料地，Steve竟然在闪躲，他不自然地偏了偏头：“Bucky，我知道你还不习惯跟我在一起相处，但是雨这么大，我们得尽快换掉湿衣服对吗？相信我，否则你会很不舒服的……”  
Bucky打断了他的话：“Steve。”  
Steve的话音断了，他有些错愕地把目光转向Bucky，被他严肃起来的口气惊住了。  
然而下一秒，他就后悔同Bucky对上目光了。  
他的心意对Bucky来说永远那么直白，Bucky读取他的情绪就像拿着密码本破译电文，一切都清清楚楚，明明白白，犹如印在白纸上面的黑色字迹。  
他感到窘迫。头一次为了自己一直以来的赤诚而窘迫。  
然而Bucky拥抱了他。  
伸出双手，拥抱了他。  
跟他们曾经的每一个拥抱比起来，这个太轻了些。但所有拥抱中带给Steve最大的幸福感的，却只有这一个。Bucky没有说话，但Steve明白，Bucky什么都知道。知道他也曾如这位母亲一样，失去了全世界，从此再也看不得这样的痛苦。  
雨下得好大，窗玻璃噼啪作响，小小的杂货店里只开了一盏昏黄的小灯。  
Steve埋在Bucky的肩头，跟自己说，就这一次，然后放任眼泪开了闸。  
Bucky没有推开他，任他的热泪浸湿了自己的衣服，手臂仍旧环在他的后背上，低声地说：“我跟你回去。”

Steve觉得自己陷入了一场过于美好的梦境。  
上一次和Bucky这样面对面地一起吃晚饭，已经是上个世纪的事情——那时候还在打仗，他们第二天便要去出那个该死的、须得在高速行驶的列车上完成的任务，伙食没有多好，咆哮突击队也没空去小酒馆里喝酒，他和Bucky在吃完罐头后分享了同一根香烟。  
不是烟不够抽，是因为这样可以尝到对方嘴上的味道。  
往昔恍如云烟。而今他又一次坠入迷梦。  
这一刻，Bucky坐在他的眼前，对着他煮的意面，正微微低着头专心咀嚼。  
Steve几乎没有吃饭的心思，只希望这一刻能延续到永远，天知道他想念这样的时刻想念了有多久。  
然而Bucky很快便发现了他的异样，抬起头看了他一眼：“你胃口不好？”  
Steve摇了摇头，望着他绿色的眸子，不知道说什么好。  
这是太过漫长的一天，他旁观了别人的伤痛，却好像自己也受到了同等的伤害。然而Bucky随他一起回了家，这伤痛仿佛又被疗愈了。现在他浸泡在久违的温暖中，既没心思也没胃口吃饭，只感觉到柔软的、漫无边际的、疲乏的幸福。他唯一想做的，就是这样静静看着Bucky，静静地与他相守在暴雨天温馨的小屋里。什么也不想，什么也不在乎。  
Bucky为他的杯子注满热橙汁，双手半握拳放在桌子上：“有什么话，你可以对我说。”  
Steve长久地望着他，忽然没头没脑地问了一句：“你还像以前那样喜欢罗勒酱吗？”  
Bucky明显愣了一下，才回答：“哦，是的。”  
Steve笑了，“那我这顿晚餐做得还算成功。”他说。  
多奇怪，Bucky总能治愈他心上的伤痕，哪怕只是简简单单一句是的，也能给他带来莫大的安慰。  
“你知道，为九头蛇杀人的时候，”Bucky慢慢地说，“我是没机会像这样吃饭的。”他说着，又挑起了几根面条送进嘴里。  
“很好吃。”他补充道。  
Steve的心被某种情感击中了，他不知道那是喜悦还是思念，或者两者都有，他意识到眼前的Bucky正在宽慰他，甚至不自觉地在用那个曾陪他几千几百次吃饭的、来自1940s的Bucky的方式同他相处——他甚至连拿叉子、喝饮料、翻动面条的小动作都与当年如出一辙。  
四个多月以来，他们的距离从未像这个晚上这么近过。  
于是接下来的对话像溪水一样自然而然地流泻了出来，他们的交谈跨过了漫长的七十年时光，跨过了风雪凄厉的山谷，跨过了掩埋着飞机残骸的冰层，跨过了无数的暗夜、鲜血与不堪回首的记忆，再一次地变得亲切温暖起来。  
那些过去都不可追回了，过去就是过去，过去只是过去。  
而他们拥有现在。  
这注定是一个值得记忆的夜晚。他们都透过彼此的双眼看到了自己复活的灵魂。那随着挚爱的离去而一度枯死的物事正在苏醒，从躯壳里缓慢地伸展，让他们两个人都在以肉眼可见的速度变得完整起来。

Steve又一次拥有了Bucky的友谊。  
或者说，他是这么认为的。  
一个普普通通的星期三的下午，“为你解忧”杂货店一如既往地关了门。店主Steve Rogers到宠物店新买了两袋幼猫猫粮，骑着摩托车回了家。  
他和小猫都在等着朋友的来访。  
人与人之间的关系就是这么奇妙，就在不到一个月前，Steve还认为他接近Bucky的路会漫长无比，然而那个下着暴雨的晚上过后，他和Bucky就又成为了亲密的、默契的、心照不宣的好友。哦，一如最初。  
那晚Bucky在Steve的建议下留宿，他们就着夜色、雨声和啤酒漫无边际地聊到深夜，虽然大部分时候都是Steve在说，但他们的心情都感到前所未有的愉快，直到凌晨时分才分别道了晚安睡去。第二天Steve送Bucky离开时，他们在街角捡到了一只脏兮兮、湿漉漉的流浪小猫，看不出什么品种，深棕色被毛，而眼睛周围的毛发看起来居然像两个可爱的黑眼圈。他们最后决定把小猫养在Steve家里，Bucky则每个星期来看它一次。  
事实上，Steve和Bucky每个星期见面不止一次。Bucky现在是一名低调的搬家工人——对他那条振金胳膊来说这工作简直不值一提——有时会因为工作时间冲突而错过饭点，Steve便邀请Bucky到他家里吃饭，或者时不时地给Bucky送去些新鲜食材，一来二去，他们见面的次数也越来越多。  
现在他们之间不成文的规定便是每个周三下午都到Steve家后院喝茶。  
Steve把庭院打理得十分漂亮，虽然Bucky没说，但他也看得出来，Steve其实是照着原来Barnes家的院子布置的。包括那爬满一整个花架的蔷薇，吊起来的常春藤，还有成盆的洋绣球与石竹花，当然，他们最喜欢的都是随处可见的小雏菊与三色堇。小猫也喜欢三色堇，那种花展开花瓣之后看起来跟它的小脸儿颇为神似，Steve和Bucky坐着聊天时它就扑到花丛中去嬉戏，幼嫩柔软的小爪子甚至不足以踩倒花叶，每每按下去都被叶子又拍到脸上，然而它乐此不疲。  
Steve会笑着招呼小猫过来，一边给它蹭掉爪上的泥土，一边不痛不痒地训斥。喝茶的小圆桌上总是摆着幼猫零食，那是Bucky买的，但是喂零食总是Steve在做。  
然而有意思的是，虽然Steve天天照顾着小猫的吃喝拉撒，但它更亲近的永远是Bucky。每次Steve一给它清洁完爪子，这小没良心的就迫不及待地跳到Bucky怀里，撒娇打滚地求撸。Bucky对此总是感到得意非常——是的，他现在甚至恢复了得意这种情感——而Steve只能不情愿地辩解：“也许它只是看你也有黑眼圈，把你当做了同类。”  
Bucky说：“那也比某位受冷落的工具人要强一些。对吧，小家伙？”  
Steve为他的笑话笑得前仰后合。  
下午茶的时间永远洋溢着安逸、平和、快乐的气息，在这座怡人的小城里，他们获得了前所未有的平静，Bucky的话逐渐变得多起来，有时甚至会主动说起那些不太愉快的经历。每当这时，Steve便默不作声地握住他的手。Bucky则任他握着，换另一只手在盘子里拿小蛋糕。  
有时候牛奶箱里的信来不及回复，Steve就带回家里，Bucky会陪他一起读信，时不时还给Steve的回信提出意见，Steve总是乐于倾听。  
他们太合拍了。  
Steve常想。并且确定Bucky也这么认为。  
不论过了多少年，经历多少变故，Steve与Bucky永远都是彼此的灵魂伴侣。真正意义上的灵魂伴侣。世界上彼此唯一的另一半。  
所以到这一天他们谈到睡眠问题的时候，Steve终于按捺不住了。  
他竟不知道Bucky到现在还经常做噩梦。  
Bucky自嘲地说，失眠的夜晚，时间总是分配的很均匀，一半用来躺在床上，发呆，出冷汗，辗转不得入眠，一半用来赤脚走进厨房，冲咖啡、喝啤酒，倚着冰箱一个人坐着。  
Steve想象那情景，黑黢黢的房间里，人影孤零零地坐在地上，身边只有反射着冷光的易拉罐，心中忽然一阵窒息一般的绞痛。  
他终于忍不住了，他把炽烈的眼神投到Bucky脸上，用此生最最诚恳的语气问他，Bucky，你搬来和我一起住好不好？  
我们可以一起工作，一起回家，一起喝茶读信逗猫，如果你睡不着，至少我也可以陪在你身边，为你冲热热的牛奶……  
求你。他最后说。  
Bucky的眼里有微微的闪光，他的嘴唇在轻轻颤抖，良久才说，不必，不必恳求，我愿意和你住在一起。  
Steve的心脏快要在狂喜的鼓动之中碎裂了。  
他想对Bucky说我一直在等这一天，这一刻。你对我说愿意回到我身边的这一刻。  
我整个生命都是为了等待你的允诺而存在的。我与你不可分割。  
在从生到死的所有活法中，属于Steve Rogers的只有一种，那就是：与Bucky Barnes一起度过一生。除此之外，再无选择。  
然而太多的话堵在胸口，最后他只是抬起手，近乎颤抖地抚了抚Bucky微笑的脸庞。

Bucky搬家这天Steve起得非常早，洗漱完毕的时候甚至还能看到天边拂晓的星。  
他给庭院里的花花草草浇了水，又为小猫泡好了猫粮，便开始在屋里团团乱转。  
然而期待的心情一直到傍晚才落到实处。Bucky这一天还有工作，下班的时候已是黄昏。好在他要打包的行李少得出奇，只用了两个编织袋一个双肩包就装的差不多了。  
Steve骑着摩托车去接他，正是太阳落山的时候，晚霞好看得一塌糊涂，夏日的晚风也又柔又暖，他们在大街小巷里穿梭，快乐得好似追风的少年。  
晚餐还是Steve做的炸鸡排和蔬菜沙拉，外加他亲手烤的南瓜饼。本来Bucky也想帮忙，但被Steve以饭后还要收拾东西为由拒绝了。于是Bucky抱着小猫看了三十分钟电视。  
Steve在厨房里忙碌，被Bucky捉到好几次偷瞄客厅。第三次他有点不好意思了，蹭了蹭鼻尖上的面粉，没话找话地问：“Bucky，你要不要给小家伙取个名字？我们难道要一直叫它小猫吗？”  
Bucky若有所思地看着怀里无辜眨眼的小东西，语出惊人：“那，就叫James怎么样？”  
不等Steve回答，他就自顾自地说：“挺好的，它长得也像我，我觉得它喜欢这个名字。”说着，他用振金的手指点了点小猫的鼻尖，后者伸出舌头，高难度地舔了舔自己鼻子上方的指尖，甜兮兮地叫了一声：“喵。”好像在回应他的话。  
于是小猫的名字就这么定了。  
Bucky饭后很快就收拾好了行李，他东西本来就不多，床单被单等等则是Steve早就为他准备好了的。搬家之前Steve还曾小心翼翼地问Bucky，是不是愿意和他住一间卧室，Bucky嘴角噙着笑，垂着眼睛慢慢地说，我们从前不是一直住在一起么？于是卧室的问题就在这简简单单的一句问话中解决了。  
好像好日子来得太过突然，而且这幸福越来越强烈，他们都有点不知如何消受了，饭后许久两个人仍旧毫无睡意，然而今日份的话也差不多说尽了，Steve便翻出前任租户留下的迷你组合音响，对Bucky说，不如我们到院子里去跳舞吧。  
Bucky说，好。  
天公作美，这一夜月色好极了。  
Steve略显生疏地连接了手机蓝牙，在网上找了个怀旧向的歌单，点击播放，潺湲的乐声便从音箱里流淌了出来。  
Bucky笑着望他，语气有点无奈，嗳，其实我早忘了该怎么跳舞。  
Steve对他伸出手，把手给我，我教你。  
他将Bucky的手放到自己肩上，又握住他的右手，两个人身体贴近，跟着音乐慢慢旋转起来。  
月光如银子一般铺了满地，整个庭院里亮堂堂的，连白蔷薇都好像在发出圣洁的光，他们的脸沐浴在这样皎洁的月光下，好像都恢复了许多许多年前那样的青春活力。  
你敢相信吗，Bucky？我们已经是两个百岁老人了。  
别忘了我还比你大两岁。  
啊哈，是的——哎哟喂。  
对不起，我不是故意踩到你的。  
没关系，我们慢慢来。你已经做得很好了，比我当初好多了。  
你当初是怎么学会跳舞的？  
Steve的目光对上Bucky的眼睛，他们离得如此之近，那对绿宝石在月色下如此的纯净、美丽，连其中那一丝迷茫都深深打动着他的心。  
Steve微笑着，轻声地说，是你，Bucky，你教会了我跳舞。1935年的夏天。在布鲁克林。  
我人生中的第一支舞，就是和你跳的。  
我活到快一百岁，也只和你一个人跳过舞。  
上个世纪的音乐在无边月色下流淌，跨越了七十年的情愫也在流淌。  
他们慢慢、慢慢地交换了一个吻。  
命运在这一刻形成了一个完美的闭环，七十九年前的那支舞和那个吻同这一晚的分毫不差地重合起来，跨越半个多世纪的爱火再一次地、命中注定地重又燃烧了起来。  
这是属于他们的命运。无论经历怎样的分离都无法停止的爱、信任、和依赖，冥冥之中早已刻在了生命里，哪怕世事无常，但只要还有一个人铭记着，往昔岁月就不会逝去。一切都那么鲜活，一切都活在他们的血脉里。  
舞还没有停歇，而月亮已经越升越高了，庭院里一片光明。

FIN.


End file.
